Five Lives
by ZarameJake
Summary: Grimmjow was walking home after school one day and found a hurt neko in an alley. After taking him home Grimmjow only meant to let him stay until he was healed but that never happened. Events unfold as two siblings fight, one goes missing and a plane crash. Grimmjow does what he thinks is right but was it? Foul language, Fluff between Grimm/Ichi, little violence, neko
1. Chapter 1

This will be a short few chapters story.

Summary: Grimmjow finds a neko beaten up in an alley on his way home from school. Grimmjow takes him home and only meant to let him stay until he was healed but things changed. Grimmjow hears word of what happened to his parents and after the tragic event that happened to Nel Grimmjow can't think of anything other than it being Ichigo's fault.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach…sadly

I'm rating it T because there is some fluff between Grimmjow and Ichigo near the end and there is some slight violence as well as mild language.

* * *

Chapter one

Grimmjow sighed and shifted his bag over his shoulder. He made an attempt to tame his wild locks with his hand but it made no difference. He couldn't wait to finish his last year of high school so that he could begin his own life. He looked down at his phone when it went off. Smiling he sent a quick reply to his friend and placed it back into his pocket. He was going to continue walking but a small cry stopped him. Grimmjow shifted closer to the small alley that he passed twice a day. He crept closer to a trash can when nothing came into view. The cry came again from right in front of him. He looked at the other side of the trash can and saw an orange hair neko. Neko's had become popular after a large out break and after people found out what they could do with them. Grimmjow grimaced at the sight of the one in front of him. The neko slouched against the wall. His clothing was torn and barely stayed on his thin body. His slim body was littered with cuts and bruises. Blood caused his hair to stick to his head and he had cuts on his cat ears. One ear was missing the tip while the other had a large piece taken out of it. Grimmjow held his breath and tapped the neko with his foot. When the creature responded he sighed. Grunting Grimmjow lifted the neko onto his back and made his way home.

* * *

Grimmjow closed the door behind him the best he could without dropping the neko. He removed his shoes with his feet and placed the neko onto the couch.

"Mom, Dad?" Grimmjow called out and walked into the kitchen. He walked over to the table with a small piece of paper on it.

_Grimmjow and Nel_

_We have gone on a trip and will be back soon!_

_If you need anything Ms. Patterson next door will be there_

_Have fun and try not to destroy the house while we're gone_

Grimmjow place the note back down and grumbled. His parents always went on trips without telling them and only leaving a note.

"Nel!?" Grimmjow returned to the living room to check on the neko quickly.

Grimmjow moved further into the house in search of his sister. He didn't find her in her room and the last place to check was the basement. Grimmjow descended the stairs the stairs. He could hear small noises coming from the spare bedroom. Grimmjow scowled and opened the door.

"The Fuck Nel?!" Grimmjow slammed the door closed and waited for the two teens to get dressed.

"Really Grimm?" Nel walked out fixing her top and hair.

Nel and her boyfriend Renji had been together for almost a few months now. Grimmjow hated the red head something just didn't feel right about him and he knew the guy was no good if he had his little sister performing sexual acts.

"Yes really. I come home and I don't expect you two to be getting it on. Now Renji get the fuck out and please keep your hands off my sister." Nel huffed.

"Come on I'll walk you to the door." Nel wrapped her arms around Renji's.

"Thanks."

Grimmjow followed the two up the stairs and tried to ignore the fact that they kissed before she closed the door. Nel glared at him before sighing. They could never stay mad at each other.

"So what is it that you want?"

"I want you to break it off with him." Grimmjow grunted.

"Oh come on you always hate the guys I go out with and I like Renji so do mom and dad. It's only you who doesn't like him." Nel put her hands on her hips.

Grimmjow grimaced. His sister was only in grade nine and she already was interested in shitty guys. He hoped that it would have started in high school because everyone knew not to mess with him.

"I get a bad feeling from him that's all."

"Just like all my other boyfriends?" Nel sat down in the kitchen.

"Hey I was right about Nnoitra. He was fucked up in the head."

"True but you were wrong about everyone else."

"That's because I got you to break up with them." Grimmjow sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Nel stood up and walked over to her brother. "I won't because I have you as a brother and I'll be careful if it makes you feel better."

Grimmjow nodded and stepped away from the counter he made his way into the living room. Grimmjow looked at the neko before going into their closet for the first aid kit.

"Who's he?" Nel looked from the neko to Grimmjow.

"Some neko that I found."

"He's in really bad shape." Nel crouched down and ran a hand through his matted hair.

"I know. I'm gonna fix him then he can leave." Nel moved to the side when Grimmjow sat in front of the neko.

"We can't keep him?"

"No." Grimmjow pulled out a pair of scissors and cuts away the rest of the cloth that was once the boy's shirt.

Nel pouted. Grimmjow tossed the cloth to the floor and examined the neko's wounds. There were small cuts all along his chest and stomach. None was too deep that they would need stitches. Grimmjow grabbed the things he would need, but Nel's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"What?"

"I think you should bathe him first. It gives you a chance to wash away the blood and to look at his legs." Nel stood up and made her way to her room. She knew Grimmjow would be mad if she stayed after he had a bath.

Grimmjow looked at the orange haired neko and sighed. He carefully lifted him and walked to the restroom. Grimmjow turned on the water and made sure it was at a good temperature before he began to wash the boy. Nel had been right he got a good look at the boy's legs and a better look at the ones on his chest. Nothing was too bad but for the one gash on the boy's outer thigh. Grimmjow watched as pink water turned back to clear before he looked at the boys head. He began to slowly run his fingers through the neko's hair washing out the blood. Orange ears twitched a few times but he never showed any sign of waking up. Grimmjow turned off the water and dried off the orangette. Grimmjow quickly patched up the neko then threw a blanket over him.

"You can be really soft sometimes." Grimmjow looked back at his sister.

"Sure."

Nel shook her head and snorted. She went to the kitchen to begin making supper.

* * *

"Nel hurry up!" Grimmjow shouted and tapped his foot.

"But I don't want to go to school." Nel whined and dragged her feet.

"If you make me late for school you'll regret it." Grimmjow growled.

Nel sighed and looked back at the neko. She wanted to stay home in case he woke up, but Grimmjow dismissed that idea quickly. Grumbling under her breath Nel picked up the pace and followed her brother. Grimmjow closed the door and locked it missing the chocolate brown eyes that had opened slightly.

* * *

There will only be four chapters

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to **Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo and StrawberryPantera** for the reviews.

Chapter 2

* * *

Brown eyes opened then closed before blinking against the light. Ichigo forced his eyes open as he looked around. The room was small and simple. Not much was in it. He shifted to sit up looking down at his body that was bandaged up. His head was pounding and his mouth felt dry.

"You're up." Ichigo looked at the blue haired man in front of him. "Guess I'm lucky that I asked to come home early."

Ichigo watched as the man walked past him into another room. The sound of water running made his mouth even drier. Blue came back into the room and handed him a glass. Ichigo took it and drank the water quickly.

"My name is Grimmjow."

Ichigo opened his mouth then coughed. "Ichigo." His voice came out raspy.

"Well Ichigo you can stay here until you're healed then after that I want you gone."

Ichigo blinked. He was confused. Why would he help him then tell him to leave. Ichigo stood up and looked around for clothing. Grimmjow tossed him pants and a shirt. Ichigo pulled them on then began to limp towards the door. Grimmjow stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"I said once you're healed."

"And it doesn't really matter. I'll get hurt again so really you wasted your medical supplies."

"Just go sit down. My sister will kill me if she found out I kicked you out."

"That sounds a bit weird."

"I mean if I kicked you out while being hurt." Grimmjow left the room and Ichigo sighed.

He laid back down on the couch and pulled the blankets over him. Grimmjow returned and sit in the love seat. He watched the neko with a scowl. Ichigo snuggled into the blankets happy for the warmth and for a way to hide his smirk. He knew Grimmjow wanted to ask him something.

"What?" Ichigo looked at the large man.

"How did you get hurt?"

"Not everyone likes neko's. It's like some people are dog people and some are cat."

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"I mean not everyone is nice some people will see a stray and call it a pest and what better way to get rid of a pest then to kill it." Ichigo looked at the floor.

"You got away." Ichigo looked at him.

"You ever heard the saying cat have nine lives?" Grimmjow nodded. "Well it's true but it's more like near death experiences. Some people will find neko's and beat them each time they are almost near death they lose one of their nine lives. Simple as that."

"What happens if all nine are used up?' Grimmjow leaned forward.

"They die." Ichigo whispered

"How many do you have left?"

"Five. They say you can give you your lives to those who are close. Let's just say I should have been dead long ago."

Grimmjow fell silent and Ichigo was happy for that. It wasn't an easy topic to discus. He had seen many of his friends die giving up their lives. To them they were doing the right thing but if Ichigo ever saw them again he didn't know if he could ever tell them how much pain he suffered.

"My sister. I want to keep her as innocent as possible but she just always seems to pick the wrong people to go out with." Grimmjow paused and looked at Ichigo. "Almost every boyfriend she has had turned out to be in a gang or on drugs. I don't want them to get her to use them. I've always scared them off but I think the guy she's with is worse than any of them." Grimmjow sighed.

"They tell her that." Ichigo rested his head on his hand.

"I've tried." Ichigo threw off the blankets and walked over to Grimmjow. He placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Then try harder. If there's one thing I've learnt it's never give up." Grimmjow looked up at his brown eyes.

"How many have you lost?"

Ichigo fell silent before sighing. "One to many." Ichigo pulled away but Grimmjow stopped him.

"Tell me." Ichigo looked down at his blue eyes. It felt like he could tell him everything. Everything that had happened to him, how many lives he has had, and anything that bothered him. "Please."

"Six. I've lost six and all of them had over five lives left before they gave them to me."

"What were they thinking when they gave them to you? You went from…"

"I never really had a number but it never goes past nine. Even if I had eight left and someone had four and they gave me their lives I would only gain one more. I've been stuck in one fucking hell hole this whole time living and suffering again and again because they gave me their lives thinking it was helping me, but it wasn't" Ichigo growled and his tail lashed angrily behind him.

Grimmjow stood up and Ichigo backed away. Just remembering what happened made him defensive.

"My sister will be home soon cool it hot head." Grimmjow patted his head and walked away.

Ichigo was stunned when all the anger in him left as quickly as it came. He scratched his head and sat back down.

* * *

Nel opened the door for her and Renji. She was laughing as she led the way into the house. Renji pulled her close and kissed her softly. Nel pulled back and pushed him gently.

"Wait till we're somewhere more privet."

Nel grabbed his hand and they made their way to the living room. Renji almost ran into her once she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Renji looked down at her.

"He was here yesterday and this morning. Where did he go?!"

Renji looked at her as if she had gone crazy. Nel pulled away from him as she stepped further into the living room.

"What are you talking about Nel?"

"There was an orange haired neko here. Grimmjow brought him back hurt yesterday and now he's gone!"

Renji hissed he never really liked neko's. He always thought that humans should be humans and cats should be cats.

"Oh Grimmjow is going to freak when he gets home." Nel was practically ripping out her hair.

"What am I going to freak about?" Nel jumped and looked off to the side.

"Oh Grimmjow why are you home?" Nel laughed nervously.

"I came home early today. Now what am I going to freak about?" Grimmjow scowled.

"Um…" Nel looked back at the couch and Grimmjow followed her gaze.

"What? Did you spill something on the couch?" Grimmjow walked over to it.

"What? NO! That neko is gone!" Grimmjow stood straight.

"Oh. Ichigo!" Grimmjow called out.

Nel watched in awe as Ichigo walked into the room. His body was still bandaged up, but he was walking as if nothing happened. Ichigo looked at her then to the red head behind her. Ichigo grimaced in his head.

'_This guy is a dog person_' Ichigo walked over to Grimmjow but still kept an eye on Nel and Renji.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing Nel just wanted to know where you were. Ichigo this is Nel my sister and Renji."

"He's my boyfriend." Nel still had her eyes on Ichigo.

"Hey babe let's go do our homework." Renji pulled her arm a little roughly.

Nel nodded and they left. Ichigo growled low in his throat.

"You don't like him?" Grimmjow looked at him.

"No he's a dog person and he smells weird."

"Hmm maybe I will keep you around." Ichigo laughed.

"Sure." Grimmjow looked at him then walked over to him. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow.

"Why not?"

"I thought you wanted me gone."

"Well spending this small amount of time together seems to have made me change my mind."

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo closer by his waist. Ichigo's breath hitched. Grimmjow stared into Ichigo's eyes and Ichigo stared back. Grimmjow's breath danced across Ichigo's face as they moved in closer.

"What if I don't want to stay?" Ichigo scanned Grimmjow's face for any doubt.

"Then I'll have to make you stay. We humans also have a saying and it goes love at first sight."

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo and both blue and brown eyes slid close. Grimmjow had to admit the moment he saw Ichigo in the alley he knew he would never be able to get rid of him. That is the reason why he said Ichigo had to leave once he was healed. He knew his parents wouldn't agree of them and Grimmjow didn't mean to fall of the orangette. The way Ichigo moved reminded him of a panther his favorite animal from the cat kingdom. And there was no way he was letting him go now.

"Grimm." Ichigo pulled away and rested his head on Grimmjow's chest. "You better not be lying to me or I might lose another life." Grimmjow laughed at the small joke.

"I'm not." Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's chin and kissed him again.

* * *

It was much later into the day when Grimmjow said he had to leave for a moment to get more supplies. Nel and Renji had moved down stairs and Ichigo sat quietly with a book Grimmjow lent him. He was no long wrapped up like a mummy and only his sever wounds were bound. Ichigo scowled at what was going on in his book but looked up when he saw Renji walk past into the kitchen. Ichigo waited a few moments until he stood up and walked into the kitchen for some water. Ichigo kept an eye on Renji as he grabbed a glass out of the cabinet. Ichigo didn't miss the small pill that dropped into the glass.

"Is that how you plan to have her? Drug her and have your way?" Ichigo looked at him fully.

"What?" Renji acted as if he knew nothing.

"I mean that pill you just dropped into the glass or is that for you?"

"What are you talking about?" Renji laughed and backed away holding the two glasses.

"I mean this." Ichigo stepped forward until their chests bumped each other. He pulled back with a small bottle in his hand.

"Hey!" Renji shouted and dropped the glasses. He reached for the bottle but Ichigo threw it away from them. Renji slipped and fell bringing Ichigo down with him. "You fucking brat!"

Renji picked up a piece of the broken glass and swung at Ichigo. The neko wasn't as fast as he use to be and the red head gave him a deep cut across the abdomen. Ichigo cried out in pain and tried to push Renji away but the man wouldn't have it. Ichigo lifted his arms so that he couldn't reach his face. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Renji sat back on his heels.

"Renji how long does it take to get water?" Renji stood and left the kitchen before Nel could see what he did.

"I was just on my way back. I cleaned my glass."

"Oh you're so nice." Nel giggled and they left.

Ichigo whimpered in pain and stayed on the floor. Just then the front door opened and Ichigo knew Grimmjow was home. Ichigo stood up and was about to make his way over to the doorway when he heard Renji and Nel come back.

"Bye Renji."

"Bye Nel."

Ichigo listen as they said their good-byes and for everyone to leave. He stood there a bit longer until he poked his head out. Grimmjow was by the couch with his back to him going through the bags.

"Grimm." Ichigo whined.

Grimmjow turned and his eyes grew wide. He ran over to Ichigo and helped him to the floor.

"What happened?"

"Over there." Ichigo pointed to a corner and Grimmjow walked over and picked up the small bottle. "Renji put that in Nel's drink but I stopped him before he could leave the kitchen. Let's just say he wasn't too happy."

Grimmjow growled and clutched his hand then helped Ichigo over to the couch. He patched him back up and redressed his wounds. Nel came up the stairs and stopped when she saw Ichigo.

"I thought he had fewer wounds then that?" Nel walked over to them quickly.

"This was thanks to your boyfriend."

"Renji wouldn't-"

"Well he did. Ichigo saw him putting something into your drink and he stopped him."

"Renji would never do that!" Nel shouted.

Grimmjow stood up and looked at her square on. "Listen Nel Renji isn't right for you he does drugs just like all of your other boyfriends."

"None of them did that shit!"

"Yes they did you just never saw because I always scared them off!" Grimmjow growled.

"Then maybe you should have let me learn my lesson!"

"AND WHAT GET HURT! I could never live with myself if you did."

"I'm not a baby Grimmjow and I will never learn anything if you don't let me LIVE MY LIFE!" Nel shouted.

"Fine then continue dating that fucking but don't expect me to help if something goes wrong!" Grimmjow pointed at her then turned to Ichigo.

"Nel listen to him-"

"Oh fuck you Ichigo what the hell do you know!?" Nel yelled at him.

"I know if you actually sat down and talked to Grimmjow then you would know he's right." Ichigo said calmly.

"Know what? That he's a control freak? That he wants to rule my life?!" Nel walked towards Ichigo. "Stay out of this!"

"Nel there is no reason to get mad at him." Grimmjow put out his hand to stop her.

"It's his fault! IF HE HADN'T BEEN HERE THEN WE WOULDN'T BE FIGHTING!"

"If he hadn't been here then Renji would have given you some kind of fucking pill!" Grimmjow threw the bottle at her. She moved out of the way and it crashed against the floor.

"Renji isn't like that Grimm." Nel glared at the floor then she turned her back and left. "I'm leaving."

Grimmjow didn't know what to do. Nothing he said got through to her. He had tried everything.

"Grimm." Ichigo stood beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just don't. That's our first fight that we ever had." Grimmjow glared at the floor.

"Grimm maybe-"

"Stop Ichigo I just want to be alone." Grimmjow left to his room and Ichigo sat back down on the couch.

'_Did I do the right thing? Or did I only make things worse?_' Ichigo sighed sadly and wrapped his tail around him while his ears dropped. The room suddenly felt cold and lonely.

* * *

Grimmjow paced back and forth in his room. He felt bad for what he did to Nel.

'_Maybe I should have let her learn her lesson all those years ago, but who knows what would have happened.'_

Grimmjow couldn't make up his mind. He was so deep in thought that he almost missed his phone going off.

"Hello?"

"_Ah Grimmjow how is everything?"_

"Mom, dad everything is…good." Grimmjow sat down on his bed.

"_That's good we just called to say that we are having a great time and can't wait to be home soon. Oh we have to go now be good and watch your sister."_

Grimmjow closed his cell and sighed. He looked at his door to see Ichigo standing there.

"What do you want?" Ichigo cringed at the harsh tone.

"There's a phone call for you." Ichigo held out the phone to him.

"I don't want it now leave me alone!" Ichigo had to fight the feeling to run. This wasn't the Grimmjow he knew.

"You might want to see what they have to say." Ichigo walked closer.

"I said I don't care! Now get out!" Grimmjow shouted and hit his bed.

"…fine." Ichigo left the room feeling abandoned. "He doesn't want to speak with you."

"_Then tell him this if he ever wants to see his sister again then he better be ready to speak with us next time._" The line went dead and Ichigo's eyes grew.

"Grimmjow!"

"Oh my fucking god what is it this time!?" Ichigo looked at him.

"Nel was kidnapped." Grimmjow stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

* * *

TBC

so how was the fight scene? I don't know if it was good or not :/


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three

There is a flash back and it will tell you when it begins and ends.

Shiro-_**"Hey"**_

Ichigo talking to Shiro- "_hey"_

* * *

Ichigo crouched low. Grimmjow and Ichigo have been looking for Nel for a while now. The people on the phone called back and gave them directions.

"Over here." Grimmjow pointed to a small opening.

Ichigo followed him quietly. They had yet to talk about what happened before Nel left or even after but all Ichigo knew was that Grimmjow didn't love him. He fell for something but it wasn't love or even a crush. Grimmjow hasn't really looked at him and Ichigo guessed he figured it out as well.

"Can you fit?" Grimmjow didn't even look back.

Ichigo sighed and pushed the man out of his way before crawling through the opening. It didn't take long for him to reach the other side. Ichigo grimaced the place brought back bad memories but he pushed them away. At the moment he had to find Nel.

* * *

**Nel's POV**

Nel screamed through her gag. She shouldn't have left home and now she was regretting it. Her blind fold was ripped off and she slowly opened her eyes. She was shocked to find Renji standing there.

"Oh surprised to see me? You see your brother was right all along about every last one of us." Renji lifted his arms wide and all of Nel's old boyfriends came into view. "We wanted to mess you up so that Grimmjow destroyed himself, but he scared us all off, but now it's different. If I hadn't met that fucking neko then it would still be about you."

"What?" Nel stared at him confused.

"You see my dad wanted to see if neko's could pass the rest of their lives off to one another and he found out they could. He found out that neko's could give their lives away, but what he really wanted to know if they could give them to humans and not only that but if we could use the lives like they do. We would be great living again and again after near death experiences, but the fucking little neko of yours got away and my father was found out!" Renji shouted.

Ichigo quietly slipped into the room. He hid behind some boxes as the large group of boys made their way to the door.

"Now not only is your brother here but that neko too and we want to have a little chat with him."

"NO!" Nel pulled against her restraints.

Once the door closed Nel cried. Her brother was going to die. A man walked over and Nel struggled to break free. He pulled out multiple needles and injected them into her arm. Nel screamed and thrashed around, but she wasn't able to break free. The man left and Ichigo ran over to her and began to pull the restraints.

"Why are you here?" Nel asked groggy.

"Your brother found a way in but only I could fit." When Nel was free she followed Ichigo to the exit.

* * *

**Grimm's POV**

Renji stood in front of Grimmjow.

"What? Where is Nel?"

"You'll have her soon. What I want is the neko." Renji held out his hand.

"Why Ichigo?"

"If I don't have him Grimmjow then I'll make your life a living hell." Renji growled.

"Well to bad I sent him away. Nel and I got in a fight because of him."

"Oh really?" Renji stepped closer. "You better be telling the truth because if not then you will regret it."

"What can you do?'

"You don't understand Grimmjow. If I don't have that neko there's no telling what will happen to Nel. We all wanted to get into her pants for a long time and if I don't get that neko then who's there to tell them no? They will rape her one by one over and over. She won't have enough time to call for help."

Grimmjow clutched his teeth. He looked at Renji's face trying to find anything that told him that he was lying.

"He's gone." Grimmjow hung his head. He knew what he had to do.

"Renji the girl escaped!" a guy came running out and Grimmjow turned and left.

"Don't come near us again Renji."

Grimmjow ran home he threw open the door and saw Ichigo crouch beside Nel.

"Grimm." Ichigo's eyes brightened up when he saw him. Grimmjow walked over and slapped him.

"This is all your fault!"

"Grimm!" Nel shouted.

"If I hadn't picked you up, if you had left instead of staying this wouldn't have happened!"

"Grimmjow I-" Ichigo held onto his hurt cheek.

"Get out Ichigo I don't ever want to see you again with in your five lives."

"Grimmjow don't! What if Renji finds him?"

"Shut up Nel if he hadn't been here this wouldn't have happened!" Ichigo crumbled to the floor as tears ran down his face.

"No if I had broken up with him-"

"Then what?"

"What if Ichigo wasn't here then Renji would have given me that pill!" Nel tried to sit up

"I would have made it home in time!"

Nel was going to yell back but she began coughing. Grimmjow went to her side and picked her up.

"Ichigo when I get back I want you gone." Grimmjow said coldly and walked out the door.

Ichigo sat there. '_He's right if I wasn't here none of this would have happened'_

Ichigo slowly stood and made his was over to the door. When he opened it a gush of cold air hit him. Ichigo didn't bother wiping away the tears that fell instead he turned and walked away from the one place he thought he could call home.

* * *

Grimmjow sat in the stiff hospital chair. They just took Nel in a few moments ago. He didn't know what was happening.

"Are you Grimmjow?"

"Yes." Grimmjow stood up and looked at the doctor.

"You might want to sit down." Grimmjow gave him a confused look. "It appears that her body was injected with multiple drugs at a time and because her body isn't use to it she's having a hard time fighting it off."

"Will she be okay?"

"I'm sorry but we've done everything that we can do. If you want to see her then you can but I'm not sure how much long she can last."

Grimmjow followed the doctor then rushed to Nel's side. She looked weak and tired. Grimmjow gripped her hand and gave it a small squeeze, but she barely responded. Grimmjow felt his eyes water and he let his head drop onto her bed.

"I'm so sorry Nel. I tried to protect you but I only brought the thing that caused your death."

"Grimm." Grimmjow lifted his head to look at Nel.

"Hey." He ran his hand down her face. "How are you doing?"

"The doctor already told me Grimm." She smiled weakly. "You were right about Renji. I should have-" Nel began coughing.

"No don't worry." A tap one the door made Grimmjow turn away from his sister.

"Can I have a word with you?" Grimmjow nodded and walked over to the man.

"It seems like the boys that caused this have been caught." Grimmjow smiled a little. "But there's more. I got word that your parents have been in a plane crash. It was on the news a few minutes ago and they were naming off some passengers."

Grimmjow tuned the doctor out. He couldn't believe it. Everyone he loved was gone and only in one day. Grimmjow's back hit the wall and he slid down it. Tears ran down his face as his body shook.

"Here let's move you into a privet room." A nurse helped Grimmjow up and led him away.

* * *

Ichigo pulled the small jacket closer. When he had walked past a small park he stopped to sit on the bench and after a while a little old lady showed up. They didn't talk or even look at each other until she got up to leave.

"You look a little cold." She passed Ichigo a jacket before turning to leave. "Every heart breaks but they can always be fixed."

Ichigo watched her leave. He sighed he didn't know he looked that pitiful. Standing he began to walk again there really was no place for him to go unless he went to a pet shop. Ichigo walked slowly as he made his way into the shopping district. People were rushing everywhere some stopped to look at him for a moment until they were off again. Ichigo didn't know if he really wanted a new home. He stopped and sighed then looked at the TV that were beside him. They flashed products that people could buy though most didn't need them.

"Are you cold?" Ichigo looked at a girl she was standing in front of a small coffee shop. "You can come in if you want."

Ichigo shook his head. "No thanks."

"I'll buy you a coffee." She smiled. Ichigo paused then nodded.

They stepped inside and she sat Ichigo down at a small table in the back. She left quickly only to return with coffee. Ichigo had seen Grimmjow drink it before but he never tried it himself. Ichigo slowly sipped the drink when the news came on. He didn't pay much attention until he saw Renji.

"Can you turn that up a bit." The girl smiled and nodded.

"In other news a group of boys have been arrested for the attempted murder of Nelliel Jaegerjaquez. She is currently in critical condition. It also turns out that their parents were in the plane crash not too long ago. They are still looking for survivors."

"Well Mary I must say that must be hard on her brother. Not only to lose his parents but his sister."

Ichigo sucked in a breath. He hadn't thought Nel was that bad. "Thanks."

"You know them?" Ichigo stood to leave.

"They saved my life one time."

"Then you should find a way to thank them."

Ichigo stopped walking for a moment then smiled and left. He made his way over to the hospital.

"Um I'm here to see Nelliel Jaegerjaquez." Ichigo said quietly.

"What are you?" the receptionist looked at him.

"Family."

"She's in room 105."

Ichigo nodded and went to find the door. It didn't take long until he was standing outside the door. Pushing it open slightly he saw Nel sleeping. Her hair seemed to stand out more on the bed of white. Ichigo briskly made his way over to her.

"Nel I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Ichigo." Nel's eyes cracked open.

"Yeah." Ichigo's eyes cast down.

"I'm sorry my brother kicked you out." She coughed. "Come here."

Ichigo crawled on her bed and curled against her. They stayed like that for a while. No one really bothered them.

"I'm going to die." Ichigo sat up with his eyes wide.

"No."

"Renji's friends did a number on me and my body can't fight back."

"No you aren't going to die you can't!"

"I need you to look after my brother even if he doesn't want you to."

"Nel you're going to live you can pull through." Ichigo cried he didn't want her to die. He had lost too many that were close to him.

They may have never spent any time together but Ichigo still couldn't stand seeing her die. Whether it was because he still loved Grimmjow.

"Ichigo please watch over him." Nel's breathing became shallower and her heart monitor dropped.

"Nel please don't!" Ichigo stared as the girl died.

Doctors rushed in and pulled Ichigo off to the side. He watched as they tried to bring her back but nothing seemed to work. Ichigo closed his eyes to shut the scene out.

"_**Ya know king you can save her."**_

"_What who are you?"_

"_**I'm just here to help you."**_

"_Who are you!?"_

"_**Calm down. Every neko has one of us. I guess you could say we're the ones who give your lives out and reserve them."**_

"_What?"_

"_**We can save her just give up one of your lives."**_

"_But we can't give them to humans."_

"_**No one ever said that. You can give your lives to anyone you love or care for. Give it a try."**_

"_How? How do I do it?"_

"_**Let me take over."**_

"…_fine."_

Ichigo's eyes opened and they glowed gold. He looked at Nel and something rushed through him. Ichigo watched as a small white ball that he knew too well floated over to Nel before disappearing into her body. Nothing changed. Her heart monitor still dropped and Ichigo hung his head. He knew it wouldn't have worked. Slowly the beeping got louder and more frequent. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief when Nel opened her eyes and the tiredness left her body.

"But how?" the doctors were stunned.

Nel's eyes met Ichigo's and she knew what happened. Ichigo smiled and pulled his arms free from the nurse. He nodded at Nel before leaving.

* * *

Grimmjow sighed again. His friends came over to try and cheer him up but it wasn't working. Being at home didn't help.

"Come on Grimmjow she'll be okay." Starrk patted his back

"Well you didn't see what she looked like."

The house fell quiet no one dared to break the silence. A few moments passed everyone was getting uneasy until the phone rang. Everyone jumped and looked at the offending object. Grimmjow picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Ha yes Mr. Jaegerjaquez we have some good and bad news. Bad news first. They found your parents but they aren't in good conditions but we can still save them if they fight hard enough. As for your sister-" Grimmjow held his breath he knew she was gone he could feel it. "We don't know how it happened but she pulled through and is perfectly fine. We did have a bit of a scare but she's all better now. We suggest you come see her."

Grimmjow dropped the phone and ran to the door. He didn't care that he just left his friends behind. He didn't care about anything at the moment. His sister was alive. He parents were strong and would make it. Pushing the doors open he didn't wait to be told where to go instead he walked quickly to his sister's room. Opening the door Grimmjow had to resist the urge to cry when Nel looked at him and waved.

"Hey Grimm."

"You're okay." Grimmjow stumbled over to her.

"Yep the doctors said I would be fine." She paused for a moment then held out her arms.

"Oh thank god." Grimmjow hugged her and cried into her shoulder.

"They told me about mom and dad. They'll be fine they have someone watching over them."

"What?" Grimmjow pulled back, but Nel shook her head.

* * *

Ichigo slipped through the door silently. He watched as Grimmjow's parents laid asleep. Nel had told him that they were found and brought here. A doctor told Ichigo where he could find them. He was kind of happy that they still believed he was family. The doctor told him that he couldn't go into the room because they needed their rest.

**Flash Back**

"_Ichigo they'll pull through they're strong." Nel smiled but Ichigo could see the sadness in it._

"_I could heal them as well." Ichigo looked at her straight in the eye._

"_But-"_

"_I have four lives left Nel I can heal them just to be safe." Nel sat there quietly then nodded_

"_Please just to be safe." Ichigo smiled and kissed her forehead._

"_I'm not coming back after this."_

"_Why?" Nel held onto his arm._

"_I've caused enough problems at least I can fix them."_

"_It's not your fault." Nel pouted._

"_I know but I can't be around Grimmjow." Ichigo hugged her._

"_You love him." The neko nodded. They stayed like that for a bit longer than Ichigo pulled away._

"_Don't tell him I was here." Nel nodded through the tears._

"_I'm sorry." Ichigo chuckled._

"_Don't be." He patted her head and left._

**Flash Back End**

Ichigo stepped over to their beds.

"_Shiro."_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_Give them both a life as well."_

"_**You sure?"**_

"_Yeah. I want Grimmjow and Nel to be happy and they can't be if their parents die. I know Nel said they were strong but I want to be safe."_

"_**You'll only have two left."**_

"_So? Humans only have one." Shiro chuckled_

"_**As you wish my king."**_

Ichigo's eyes glowed gold again as two soft blue lights came out of his body and sank into theirs. Ichigo waited until they opened their eyes before he left. He knew they were safe now.

* * *

There is one more chapter then it's done.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: End

Sorry I have been away for so long. Got the new Grand Theft Auto game and my cat got into a fight but he only has back claws so he hurt his paws in the fight and I have to keep a constant watch on him.

This is the last chapter

OOC

* * *

The alarms went off and over the intercom came a red alert. Ichigo sat in the chair as doctors rushed past him. He played with his tail trying to act like he didn't care about what was going on. He gave it a few minutes before walking back to the room that Grimmjow's parents were occupying.

"It's just like their daughter." The nurses whispered back and forth. Ichigo paid them no mind and listen to what the doctors were saying.

"It is astonishing." A man scratched his head.

"Can you hear me?" one doctors held a light to their eyes.

"Yes." Grimmjow's father looked confused.

"What is going on?" Grimmjow's mother looked between everyone who was in the room.

"You were in a plane crash. There wasn't much of a chance that you would survive. I guess your family has someone watching over them." One doctor with the light smiled.

"Our family?" Grimmjow's father ran a hand through his green hair.

"Ya yes your daughter was brought here earlier. Nothing serious, but then all of a sudden all her wounds were gone and she was fine."

"I want to see my kids."

"Mrs. please stay in bed we'll bring them to you. You still need your rest."

They both nodded and the doctors left. Ichigo watched the door close and sighed. He began to walk away but the heat of someone looking at him made him stop. Looking back Grimmjow's father stared at him. It was like the man knew it was him who saved their lives. The contact broke when his wife placed her hand on his arm. Ichigo breathed in deeply. Now he could leave and start a new life.

"Wait stop no running in the halls!" Ichigo jumped for the fake plant beside him as Nel and Grimmjow turned the corner and ran into their parents' room.

"Mom! Dad!" Nel jumped onto the bed and hugger her mother.

"Oh I was so worried when they said that you were a wake, but now I see that everything is fine." Grimmjow smile at his dad.

Ichigo leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes and smiled. He could faintly hear Grimmjow and Nel talking to their parents. He could hear the happiness in Grimmjow's voice as he told his parents how they should leave him in charge more often but to take a boat instead. Nel told her mother of how much Grimmjow had been a pain but how she had to thank him for saving her. Ichigo wished he could be there with them even if they didn't know him holding Grimmjow's hand or just standing off to the side. To be able to be introduced as their new family member, but that would never happen.

"You can go in as well if you would like." Ichigo opened his eyes to see a short women standing in front of him.

"No thank you I was just leaving." Ichigo held up his hand and she nodded and left.

Ichigo took one last look back into the room and caught blue eyes on him once again. Ichigo smiled and waved before turning and making his way down the hall. When he made it to the front desk his mood had dropped and he didn't even hear the clerk say good-bye. With a light push the door gave way and open to a heavy rain fall. Ichigo looked into the sky before taking off into the night.

* * *

"Grimmjow did you get a pet while we were gone?" Grimmjow's father turned his blue gaze to his son.

"No." Grimmjow bluntly said.

Nel didn't let her smile fall but she did look at her brother quickly. She knew Ichigo wasn't coming back but it still pained her a bit to know he saved their lives and Grimmjow didn't know it.

"Nel?" Nel looked to her mother.

"Yes?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah a bit tired I did just wake up a little while ago."

"You should rest." Her mother ran her hand up her arm.

"You should too come on Nel we'll take our leave." Grimmjow walked over to the door.

"Alright come visit once you have woken back up."

They waved good-bye and headed back to Nel's room. Nel sat down on her bed and looked at the floor.

"I thought we agreed he wasn't coming back."

"I know."

"But?" Grimmjow sat beside her.

"He came to see me and mom and dad."

"What!? Nel I thought we had an agreement?" Grimmjow shouted.

"SHHH." Nel pulled him back down on the bed. "Don't yell. Yes we did but he came to me…he came while I was out Grimm. He brought me back. I wouldn't be here if he hadn't same with mom and dad." Nel whispered the last part.

"What?"

"Remember what Renji said how a neko could give their lives to one another?" Grimmjow nodded. "Well they can give them to humans as well. He gave me a life so that I could live. When I woke up he was here I asked him if he could save them just to be safe."

Grimmjow looked down at the floor. "So he saved all three of you by giving up he lives?"

"yep." Nel smiled at him.

"But why?"

Nel sighed and patted his back. "We're family to him. Someone he cares about and he didn't want to see you or me to suffer from something that could have been prevented. If mom and dad waited that extra day for their trip and….and if I had broken up with Renji and just stopped going for those kind of guys, but then we wouldn't have met him would we?"

"No I think we still would have. I need to find him and bring him back." Grimmjow stood up.

"Please Grimm he deserves a family just as much as he let us keep ours."

Grimmjow nodded and left.

* * *

The rain had yet to let up. It still came down hard. Ichigo waited for the ok to cross the street. Vehicles blared their horns as they passed by letting others know how pissed they were for being prevented from making turns when they weren't aloud. Right when Ichigo stepped out onto the street and vehicle swerved right in front of him. He jumped back and watched as the car continued on. No one care about a drenched cat walking around. Once on the other side Ichigo made his way into an alley. It seemed familiar but I couldn't place it. He jogged closer to the exit hoping to find some kind of cover. Coming out of the alley he saw no one on the street. He made a quick left turn to get to the other side but was blinded by headlights. The truck hit him and made him fall to the side. He could hear an 'oh shit' before the truck took off. Ichigo slowly stood and stumbled to where he was heading.

'_Right this is where Grimmjow found me'_ Ichigo chuckled slightly.

He sank down to the path in the alley. The clouds began to lighten and the rain slowly let up.

'_Oh now you choose to stop raining. When I'm sitting here about to die'_ Ichigo watched as the sun began to peak through the clouds on the other side of the street. '_Is this your way of saying I'm not going to survive?'_ Ichigo sucked in a shaky breath. '_I wouldn't mind you know. I've lived for a long time and I think it's time to see my family again.'_

Ichigo closed his eyes. He was cold, hurt, and tired. There was no way he could fight and survive even though he had been fighting all his life. Ichigo thought back to when he was with Grimmjow and Nel. Throughout his whole life that was the only time he could ever remember being happy.

The sun broke through the clouds even more letting light shine down on the wet body slumped against a building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grimmjow growled under his breath. He had been looking for Ichigo for hours. The rain had stopped only moments ago and the sun was shining through the clouds. Grimmjow was losing hope the town was too big and Ichigo would be anywhere. Grimmjow paused to look up at his school. He could remember when he was walking home and he passed that small alley and found Ichigo. He never would have seen him if he hadn't called out for him. Grimmjow sucked in a breath.

'_He couldn't be there…could he?_'

Grimmjow ran along the path that he took home. He turned down the street that the alley was on. His heart was pounding in his ears and his shoes smacked against the wet concrete.

'_Please be there. Please!'_

"Please."

Grimmjow stopped in front of the alley he passed when he found Ichigo and walked slightly inside. His heart dropped to the pits of his stomach when he didn't find Ichigo. He pulled his phone out and read the text that Nel had sent him.

"_Did you find him?"_

Grimmjow didn't know what to say to her. He didn't want to tell her that he was gone and not coming back. Grimmjow put his phone away without replying and turned to make his way home.

"Mew"

Grimmjow stopped at the alley that was a little further up ahead then the one he had just been at. Peering in Grimmjow saw Ichigo sitting against the wall looking at him through heavy eyes.

"Ichigo." He crouched beside the neko.

"Grimm." Grimmjow looked over him and grimaced. "That bad huh?"

"Come on if I get you to a vet then they will be able to help you." Grimmjow moved to pick him up.

"No Grimm." Grimmjow stared wide eyed at him.

"Yeah they can. I mean they have to try right….we have to try." Grimmjow ran his eyes over Ichigo's body.

"I'm done Grimm."

"please." Grimmjow pulled Ichigo close to him and tried to hide the tears. "Please we have to."

"I'm sorry I brought you so many problems." Ichigo coughed and whipped away the blood that came up.

"No." Grimmjow pulled back and held Ichigo's head between his hands. "It wasn't your fault. It never was. I'm sorry I scared you off."

Ichigo's eyes filled with tears and he smiled at Grimmjow and held onto his wrists. "Thanks you for letting me stay with you." Ichigo whispered. He was becoming tired and breathing what becoming hard.

"Please you have to stay with me." Grimmjow rubbed his forehead against Ichigo's with his eyes closed. "Don't go." Grimmjow's voice cracked. "You can come back and live with us." Grimmjow let his tears fall and be mixed with Ichigo's.

"I love you Grimmjow." Ichigo kissed his cheek and his hands slid off Grimmjow's wrists.

Grimmjow pulled back and Ichigo's body slumped to the side. "No. Please no." Grimmjow shook Ichigo. "No please you have to come back! You can't leave me!" Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's body close to his and he rocked back and forth.

People on the side walk stopped and whispered, others calling for help, some saying it was too late. Help took long to arrive and Grimmjow never let go of Ichigo. The medics asked to see him but Grimmjow knew he was gone.

* * *

Ichigo felt light, as if he was floating.

"Was this what it is like to die?"

"**Not really."**

"Shiro."

The white copy nodded. **"King."**

"So I'm not dead?"

"**Think of it as an in between. You have a life left and it's your chose if you want to use it or to pass it off."**

"Pass it off I guess."

"**You positive? If you pass it off then it will go to the mostly likely person to survive."**

"What?" Ichigo rolled and looked at him.

"**When you pass off a life after you die it goes to someone in need of it. Let's use you as an example, when your friends died they gave you their lives because you had the most chance at living. There is no point giving it to someone who is going to die."**

"So when everyone died and they gave me their lives…I thought they just wanted me to keep living and somehow find a way out of there." Ichigo fell silent. "How did they know I had the most chance at surviving?"

"**Ah no one had ever asked that. You see fate is decided when you are in hell who is the one who can survive the most in the human world or who can live better or who can find a better home. It's confusing yes, but think of it this way. When you get caught it doesn't matter how long you are there or what you go through it only matters on how well you will be able to adapt to human life without memories haunting you. Remember when there was you, Kon, Shinji, Starrk, and Luppi?" Ichigo nodded. "Well when Starrk passed. Kon had a 10%, Shinji had a 26%, Luppi had a 5% and you had 75%. When Kon passed Shinji dropped to 19% and Luppi stayed at 5% while you went up to 78%. The same thing happened with the others. Their lives went to the person with the most chance of survival." **

Ichigo thought over it then nodded he understood now. His friends had no other choice but to give his their lives with them thinking that he had a better chance at living.

"**Now do you still want to give your life to some poor soul trapped in a hell?"**

"No. I don't want to sound selfish but I know what they are going through and I don't want to extend it."

"**Ok then! Prepare to be-"**

* * *

Grimmjow wiped away his tears the medics were lowering Ichigo into the black bag that would take him to the morgue. He had to work up the courage to tell Nel that Ichigo was dead. He watched the zipper close other his feet, then his knees, his waist, soon his elbows disappeared, and finally the zipper was at his neck. Grimmjow could swear there were brown eyes looking back at him as Grimmjow watched his face slowly disappeared.

"Wait!" Grimmjow ran over and pulled the zipper down.

"Sir please move back." Grimmjow held his breath eye lids still covered the brown eyes that he loved so much and still do. "Sir please."

Brown eyes opened and looked back up at blue. Grimmjow reached out his hand to touch Ichigo's face.

"Grimm if you don't close your mouth flies will land in it." Ichigo chuckled.

"But you…how?" Grimmjow helped him to sit up and they both ignored the people around them yelling.

"I was giving the choice to give up my last life or to keep it. Shiro, the one looking over me, told my how it is done when you die. Well I didn't like what he told me so I chose to keep it." Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow.

"What didn't you like?" Grimmjow hugged him.

"I would have to give it to someone who was living in a hell hole." Ichigo said sadly.

"Well that's fucking stupid." Ichigo laughed this was why he loved Grimmjow. He knew what it is like to be in a hell hole and how stupid it is to give them more lives. "Come on lets head back to Nel back she comes to find us."

Ichigo nodded and with Grimmjow's help he stood up. They made it to the hospital without any problems and now stood outside Nel's door.

"You're staying with me Ichigo." Grimmjow pulled him close and kissed him gently on the mouth.

"Who knew my son would be gay."

"Oh don't worry honey we will still support you."

"You done kissing in front of my room?"

The two of them pulled apart and looked at the three who joined them. Nel smiled and pulled Ichigo in for a hug.

"This is my dad Michel and my mom Carrie." Ichigo nodded and blushed. "I'm so happy that you are back!"

"I thought I saw you before. You came to me in my dreams next thing I knew I was awake." Michel looked at him. "You did have less colour though." Everyone burst out laughing.

"Sure dad." Nel patted his shoulder.

"You might want your head looked at." Grimmjow pulled Ichigo close.

"You know what I think I saw him as well." Carrie looked to be in deep thought.

"Maybe that crash messed you up even more than we thought." Grimmjow mumbled.

"Ok you had your fun now let's go eat."

The three kids held back and shared a smile between them.

"What are they smiling about?" Carrie looked back at them.

"I think that research we had been doing was right. Neko's can give their lives to humans." Michel smiled. "But this is just between us."

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo again and wrapped his arms around him. Gold eyes shone behind them before disappearing once again.

End.

* * *

Okay this was a lot longer than I had thought it would be.

I wonder if any of you could figure out **what was up with the gold eyes** at the end because I'm not telling.


End file.
